The other one for me
by Toonksbell43
Summary: After his heart break and having no job, the only thing Edward can do is move back in with his parents up in Forks Washington. He feels alone, even though his parents are there for him he has no friends and nobody to really talk to. That is until the wonderful Bella jumps into his life. Read and find out. R&R!


(Edwards POV)

This day was already off to a bad start. I just got fired from my job and I needed comfort. I had worked so hard to get this new high position but they had to let someone go and it just had to be me. I decided to go home and hopefully Tanya could convince me it would be okay.

I didn't know if she would be at home because she had to study for her next test in her class. As I drove home to our apartment hoping she was home I was fuming angrily at nobody.

When I walked into the house something seemed off. She wasn't sitting in her usually spot by the computer. And there was heavy breathing coming from the bedroom, I had a bad thought.

"Tanya!?" I yelled.

"Oh shit." I heard her whisper. I started walking back towards the bedroom.

"What's going on?" I asked before I opened the door to find Tanya lying on the bed naked with some guy naked on top of her.

"Tanya what is this?" I asked, anger clear on my face. How could she do this to me!

"Edward darling it's not what it seems to be!" she told me and then I saw the look on the guys' face he seemed just as confused.

"Tanya who is this guy? I thought you lived with your brother!" He said and then jumped up away from her.

Now we were both glaring at her. She apparently fooled this guy as well. I feel sorry for the both of us.

"Guys I see that there is no way out of this for me… I wasn't satisfied with our sex life Ed, so I found Mike and he completed it!" She said and starred up at us.

I looked over at Mike; he had the same anger present on his face as I did.

"I cant believe you. You didn't just hurt me you hurt another person too just because of your stupidity!" I yelled and then went into the closet. I could hear Mike telling her basically the same thing I just did.

I got a pile of her crap clothes and threw it out at her. I walked out and looked at her, she had shock written on her face. "You need to get out. Now." I said.

"Ed you don't know what you're saying… You still love me right! I mean this is just a small bump in our relationship! He means nothing to me!" She yelled while I was throwing her cloths out at her.

"Oh thanks bitch, I'm gone. Good luck with this one Ed." Mike said and left out the door.

"I do know what I am doing Tanya! You hurt me and betrayed me. Why would you think I was okay with that Tanya?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would like it that's why I hid it and didn't expect to tell you." She said and then got up and found cloths and a suitcase. "Goodbye Ed, hope you have a nice life!" she yelled and then she was out of the apartment.

"Good riddance" I said once she was gone. I started to rummage through her crap and move things out into the living room. I didn't want her crap here any longer. I didn't even want to be here any longer...

As the night went on I started to think more about what i was going to do. I didn't have a job therefore I couldn't live here anymore. The apartment was much too expensive and truthfully I didn't want to be anywhere near here anymore. There were too many memories of Tanya and all of the things that we have been through together. I couldn't take living here knowing that she had sex with another man in that bed. Or that she had betrayed me and used me for her own sex game.

It was now around 12 at night and I decided it was time for bed. I didn't want to sleep in that bed so I made a make shift bed on the couch. After thinking it over I planned that I would move out of the apartment and try and find somewhere else to live that offered me another job. Soon after laying awake for another hour I finally fell asleep.

My dreams were not far from horrible. I kept having the same images of Mikes dick which I didn't want to see at all. Along with Tanya's face while underneath Mike. Her voice when she told me that she used me as a game for sex. Mikes face transformed into some mutant that ended up attacking me. I woke up in my sleep and it was five in the morning.

My day began with packing my things into other boxes and then moving Tanya's crap out of the house and telling her through text to come pick it up while I went to talk to the land lord. I then arranged to move up where my parents live, Forks Washington. By the next week I was moved out and on my way to live in a much, much smaller apartment in Forks. It was more like a little shack type of thing that was on the other part of my parents property. It wasn't in bad shape but it was cramped.

Being in Forks again was... different. It was like bringing back really old memories. Everyone probably still lived where they used to live back 18 years ago when I was 7 and growing up there. Everyone knew everyone else and was in everyone else's lives. It was going to be something I would have to get used to again.

This whole time since Tanya and I broke up I have been pretty silent. I haven't talked about it much and I have been shoving it away from my brain. I loved her. I thought I loved her. I think I loved her...

I don't know anymore. It was weird with Tanya. I never had that deep love or strong emotion with her. I never felt a defiant spark whenever we touched and I didn't see the love in her eyes being reciprocated when we made love. It was just a hollow shell of what I wanted to be my true love...

My parents were ecstatic to have me back home. They never really liked Tanya and they were in a way happy what had happened, happened. I moved into the small little shack that looked like my mom had redone. It was all fixed up with everything, including the kitchen, working.

My dad got me a job working at the hospital. I had a doctors degree and even though I was a bit out of practice I could still come on as his assistant until I got the hang of things.

Things were going pretty well in my new found life up in Forks. However, that was until she came and had to mess things up. Im not saying mess them up in a bad way. Mess them up in a good way.


End file.
